


Mysterious Delivery

by Valerie_Vancollie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Baby Luke, Gen, POV Outsider, Protective Obi-Wan, Short One Shot, Tatooine, fanzine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Vancollie/pseuds/Valerie_Vancollie
Summary: How did Luke end up with Owen and Beru Lars?Written pre-Revenge of the Sith!





	Mysterious Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic being posted here for the first time now that I have an AO3 account. It was written when there was only an Original Trilogy, so this was a missing scene back then. That is why I chose the tag 'Alternate Universe - Canon' as it started as one and ended up at the other.
> 
> Also, please note that I was a teenager when I wrote this fic and I haven't gone back and edited it since. I've kept it online as I hate it when fic disappears and people seemed to like it as it is.

The night was silent with no sound, except for the occasional howl from a creature somewhere in the distance. The twin suns had long since set leaving the desert all dark except for the dim light cast by the millions of stars that littered the dark sky. The only object that broke the flat horizon was a single garage with most likely an underground house next to it. 

Then, suddenly, a low hum broke through the silence like a knife. Soon after an object appeared on the horizon. As the object came closer it became clear that it was floating about half a meter above the ground. One figure could be seen at the controls of the hovercar. 

Then a light appeared from where the underground house should be, and two figures appeared. From the way they moved it was obvious that they were both human or humanoid. The first one was the taller of the two and from the way he moved it was clear that he was a no-nonsense man. The second, however, moved more gracefully and in a way that made it clear that she was a woman. Both man and woman walked to the edge of the area flooded in light; there they stopped and waited. 

The hovercar was now much closer and it stopped not far away from the couple. The figure got out and gently took a bundle out of the seat next to him. The figure then slowly and carefully made its way to the waiting couple. Once it stepped into the light it became clear that it too was a human and a male. This second man, however, was dressed in long, brown robes unlike the white work clothes the couple was wearing. 

The robed man carefully handed the bundle he was carrying to the woman who looked down at it. Suddenly a baby's cry broke through the silent night. The woman quickly began rocking the bundle back and forth as she hurried inside. The two men stood talking together for a couple of moments before the robed man went back to his hovercar and left. 

The first man stood watching silently until the hovercar could neither be seen nor heard, and then he too disappeared inside. A little later the light was turned off and the desert looked exactly as it had before this mysterious meeting had taken place, with the stars as the only witnesses that there had actually been a meeting.


End file.
